Lily and James-End of Year Five
by XxPotterDiariesxx
Summary: Set after Snape apologies to Lily. She's alone in the common room when someone come over and comforts her. Really bad a summaries , it's my first fanfic. Rated T because I'm paronoid and slight swearing. Pairings -Lily/James Marlene/Sirius Frank/Alice
1. Chapter 1- Friends?

Hi, this is my first fanfic so I'm really sorry if there is any mistakes. I would love to hear your reviews on it and I don't mind constructive criticism so don't be scared to share. Enjoy!

Lily and James- End of Y5

Chapter 1- Friends?

Lily crawled up into a ball and let all of her emotions out in her tears, all the anger... sadness ... and hope from the last few years were all let free. Lily had always hoped that Severus could change and turn back into her best friend that told her mystical stories of Hogwarts and magic but he had made his choice and she had made hers. The word 'Mudblood' still echoed in her ears , she had of course heard him say it before but never to her. She knew that something like this would happen eventually but she thought he could change. But Lily knew, she knew that once you were a deatheater the only way to stop was to die. It only hurt Lily more when Severus apologised, she could never forgive him.

"Evans" Lily looked up to see who had entered the, until then, silent common room. Her face matched the colour of her dark red hair and her eyes were clouded with tears which meant she could only see shapes . Black hair ... Glasses ..." Potter" she tried to sneer but it just came out as a whimper. "What are you doing up," she asked. " "I couldn't sleep, Peters snoring could wake the dead," he tried not to smile, she didn't want to be comforted, especially by Potter. He sat down on the opposite side of the sofa as he asked " Are you alright." Lily wanted to snap back at him saying did she look 'alright' but when she looked up at him instead of seeing arrogance or joy for her pain , she saw carrying and worry in his warm l hazel eyes . " I... I'm fine," Lily put on a brave face and wiped away the tears. "Is it Sniv...Snape, I neared he was threatening to sleep outside?" Lily didn't know how to reply, "No ... I mean ... Um." She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry about what he did Lily but he is a deatheater," James was angry now, "I've seen his mark, he's a follower of Voldermort!" James was shocked that Lily didn't flinch at the name and even more shocked at what she said next, "I know." James jumped up, "You know. Then how were you still friends with him. Voldermort and his deatheaters are killing muggles and muggle borns everyday and you just hang out with one. Do you know how dangerous that is?" James shouted. Lily could tell that James was just scared for her life but she still felt the need to protect her friend. "He was my best friend! He was the one that told me about Hogwarts and Magic and that I was a witch. He understood me when Petunia didn't and when she was jealous. You don't know him like I do , he was kind and caring and he still is just deep... deep down." They held eye contact for a few moments . Until, James broke it and sat down. He stared into the fire for what seemed like hours and then turned his head to look at Lily. "Petunia? That's your sister right?" Lily nodded silently. "She's a muggle isn't she. What's the story with her?" Lily had never told anyone other than Severus about her sister but Lily felt the need to tell him. lily started to explain about the day on the swings when Severus told her she was a witch for the first time, the time the branch fell on Petunia and that it was Severus who did it but Petunia never forgave her and from that day on, called her a freak . Throughout the story , James cut in at the appropriate times and actually seemed interested. "So ... What about you?" Lily asked. "Me ?"

"What was it like growing up for you?"

"Well, both my parents are Aurors so they were always busy. After I was born, they tried to spend as much time with me as they could but with the amount of Aurors lessening everyday, they were needed more." Lily nodded solemnly. With Voldermort becoming more powerful, more Aurors were dying so more where needed. These days, people didn't need to fully complete the training to be allowed into the field."So I was quite lonely. We live in a big house in the country so there weren't many neighbours. But when I started school, I met Sirius and he would come over in the summer to avoid his family and then , when he ran way from home last summer, he move in." Lily could see the joy in James when he talked about not being lonely anymore. For the first time, Lily saw his humanity. For the rest of the night, Lily and James talked about their childhood, not realising how close they were until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Lily blinked a few times realising where she was, "Shit!" She jumped up nit noticing the stirring boy next to her. The bright fire that had kept them warm the night before was nothing more than a pile of embers and the early morning sun was rising over the forest "Morning Evans." Lily turned round abruptly. James was only millimetres away. Lily felt a blush appear and a smile creep onto her face. Lily looked up to see James' crooked smile and his hand going through his hair, although Lily had always found this annoying and an effort to make himself look cooler but she found it ...cute. Lily knew that she shouldn't feel that way, James was an arrogant toe-rag but she couldn't stop smiling . For the first time in a while , she felt truly happy. The clock chimed to tell them that it was 7 o'clock and they were both brought back to reality, they were both still in their school uniform with bed head and a giant grin on their faces. That wouldn't look good. Lily was the first to speak. "We should go to our dorms and get changed before someone finds us." "Yeah ," James yawned. They silently walked to the stairs that let to their dorms and parted awkwardly. Lily was about to reach for the door nob when "Evans?" Lily looked down at the bottom of the stairs. "Friends?" He asked. "Friends. James, I'll meet you in the great hall in an half an hour?" "Sure Lily," and he continued waking to his dorm.

Lily gently turned the door nob, silently opened the door and slowly tip toed in. Her three friends were still deeply asleep blissfully unaware of Lily's night with James .Lily, while still trying to be silent , put on dark blue skinny jeans, a silk emerald vest top that matched her eyes and s pair of brown leather pumps that were sat by her bed. Carefully, she walked over to her dresser . It was only a Saturday so Lily didn't need to put on much makeup on. She put on a dap of concealer under her eyes and a tinted lip balm on her lips. Also she drew on some eyeliner and a tiny bit of mascara as her lashes were already long. Lily looked at her self in the mirror making sure she looked alright, she brushed her hair but didn't bother putting it up. She looked back to make sure her friends were still asleep and walked straight out the door.

Thanks you so much. Please review , the next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2-The Marauders

Lily and James -End of Y5

Chapter 2- The marauders

Marlene was the first to stir. She looked up at her clock sleepily, it was 8 o'clock, normally she wouldn't get up so early but she noticed that the bed next to her was neatly made and without her red headed best friend. Marlene sat up violently. Her curly dark brown hair was messy and her soft brown eyes were full of sleepy dust. She got up grudgingly and put on her fluffy bunny slipper as she went to wake her friends. She nudged Emmeline trying to wake her up. "Go away mum, I'll get up in a minute," she said tiredly . "Wake up Em, it's not your mum. Wake up!"

"In a minute."

"I swear to god, if you don't het get up right now I'll pour water on your head." Emmeline just murmured. Marlene pulled out her wand swiftly and quietly cast aquamente. The water spiller out of her wand like a waterfall landing on Emmelines long blonde hair."Ah! Get off! Get off! I'm up! Just stop!" Emmeline look like a drowned rat and once she saw Marlene's laughing face, she ran towards her mirror screaming."What have you done to me!" They carried on a laughing and shouting routine until they heard a whisper from the corner of the room, "Frank." They turned round to look at their final roommate , Alice Prewette who was still peacefully asleep with a giant grin on her face. A cheering grin similar to Alice's quickly appeared on both Marlene's and Emmeline's face and they burst out laughing. At that moment, Alice decided to wake up and immediately she looked up at the two pairs of eyes staring at her."Frank, Alice?" Marlene asked mockingly. Alice blushed. It was a known fact that Alice and Frank liked each other and every year they grew closer but each one was scared to ask the other out in case they got rejected. They seemed oblivious to the fact that the other liked them that way.

After an awkward silence, Marlene spoke up remembering the reason she woke them up that early. "Have either of you seen Lily?" Emmeline was the first to answer,"I haven't seen her since she she went to speak with Snape last night, when we came up here because you didn't want to do the potions homework." They turned towards Alice, " I stayed up for a bit but I was the only one in the common room and didn't want to interrupt Lily so I came up here." They were now worried, Lily would sometimes fall asleep studying but she would never miss a lye in at the weekend."How about we just get dressed and head down to breakfast. Lily might be there." Alice said trying to defuse the tension. They all got dressed and put on their makeup. While Alice had short brown hair that didn't take long to brush, both Emmeline and Marlene had long hair that took ages to 'maintain' as they called it. "Hey Marlene, isn't there a quidditch match today?" Emmeline asked. "Shit!" Marlene dropped the hair and that was in her hand. She was a beater for Gryffindor."James is going to kill me if I'm late"

"The match isn't until 12:30 Mar, Professor McGonagall delayed it due to... Well I don't why but you don't need to panic."

"Yeah but this is James we're talking about, he goes metal about quidditch."

It was the last match of the season , Gryffindor needed to win this. Then Alice came out the bathroom and grabbed both of them by the arm, "Come on you guys, I'm hungry." They were about to leave when Emmeline remembered ,"Wait, wait, wait. I need my jacket it's going to be freezing out there." Although it was summer, when you were standing in the stands, up so high, you could always feel the strong wind. She ran over to where all the jackets were, picked up her own and then passed Alice and Marlene theirs. "Ok , now we can go." Arm in arm they walked straight out the door.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they stopped abruptly and faced the three boys opposite them. Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, along with James Potter they made up the Marauders, supposedly the most popular and coolest boys in the school, they were also the biggest pranksters. Although Alice and Emmeline got on well with Remus and Peter , Marlene's and Sirius' relationship was much like Lily's and James' despite the fact that they were quite similar. The only time they played nice was on the quidditch pitch. "McKinnon," Sirius said as he stared into her eyes. "Black," she continued the starring competition."Have you seen James?"

"No. Have you seen Lily?"

"No."

...

You could cut the tension with a knife."Um , Remus, why don't we head down to breakfast." Alice hated the silence. ""Good idea. Come on guys lets go."

The silence on the way down to the Great Hall was deafening but the when they entered the silence was more because they were speechless and puzzled. They just stood there. Marlene looked betrayed but then cheerful like Sirius. Remus, Alice and Emmeline all looked smug and glad but Peter just look puzzled as if he didn't realise why everyone else was puzzled and speechless.


End file.
